It's Who's?
by AxelLovesRoxas
Summary: Roxas get pregnant but doesnt know who the father is. Read to find out more. I suck at summaries, so just read it. M for later chapters


I also go under the name HorrayForSatan666 but that was getting too full so I made this account. I don't own so yeah. And sorry about mistakes…. R&R.

* * *

Roxas' POV

"I'm pregnant." The words a mother fears most coming from her 17 year old, especially her 17-year-old _son._ My mother (1), a fairly strong woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, sat opposite of me, staring at my face.

"Excuse me?" She finally said, the words stumbling out of her mouth, making me jump. I stood up and walked to her. My hands lifted my shirt then grabbed her hands and put them on the place just above my jeans.

"I'm pregnant, Mom. Your grandchild is growing right there," I said tenderly, careful not to push anything. She looked at her hands, the skin underneath them as if she could see through it. Her eyes flicked towards my face. They were blank, no emotion or thought eating through them.

"But.. Roxas, you're a guy… and a … virgin?" She stated this as a question, looking away from me to the rug, then the walls, anywhere but me. I removed her hands and sat down next to her. I pulled her face to look at me.

"Mom, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean anything and you know it. Not with Dad's blood in me. And I haven't been a virgin since I was 15,"I replied strongly, not allowing my scared, weak side get through. She stood up, her frame taller than my 5'1. She paced back and forth as she always does when she thinks. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, calming me.

"Roxas, who is the father? Axel?" Mom stopped and turned to me, venom in my best friend's name. She never liked him. Maybe it was because he brought out the child in me, which Mom never liked.

My view drifted to the ground, breath trapped in my lungs. "I'm not sure." My voice was a coarse whisper. I avoided Mom's eyes at all costs. She cleared her throat as she straightened her blouse.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" She said, anger at the edge of her voice. Her foot tapped and her hands rested on her hips. He hands fidgeted like always.

"Well," I muttered, still looking at the now very interesting spot on the ground. I glanced at her and she gave me the I-don't-care-how-embarrassing-it-is-tell-me-or-I'll-kill-someone glare. "On Saturday when I was at Axel's um… Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Sora, Axel, and I kind of um… had an…. Orgy." I let the words run free. "They all came inside of me," my voice suddenly got quiet, "It could be any one of them." A stern look was sent my way.

"Wait until your father hears about this," she said and stormed out the front door. The door flew open a second later; my mother's head poking through the crack. "They **all** need to know Roxas, and you boys better figure something out. I need a drink." With that, she slammed the door. I sighed, holding back tears. It was going to be a long day.

Axel's POV

_Love addict, Love addict__ (2)_

My phone rang about noon. "Hello" I answered in a high-pitched voice, lounging back in my computer chair, feet resting on a bunch of books. The breath on the other end of the phone was heavy, shaky almost. "Roxas?" I said, hiding the alarm in my voice. "Rox?" I said when there was no answer. Roxas cleared his throat.

"Hey," he finally. A little relief washed through me. "I need to talk to you like now. So, um, meet me at The Nobodies Place in like fifteen minutes okay?" He said, mumbling the words into one giant mess. I picked through his words and nodded. He can't see you stupid.

"The Nobodies Place, Fifteen minutes, got it," I replied, looking around the room for my shoes and skateboard.

"Good," Roxas said then hung up.

Sora's POV

Riku parked just outside The Nobodies Place, the coolest hang out for "us kids," as my mom called us. Roxas had called me about fifteen minutes ago, telling us that he needed to talk to both Riku and I. His tone was shaky, kind of scared sounding. "Riku got out of the car and walked around to open my door. He pulled on the handle as hard as he could, and in a minute or two, it finally gave way.

"Goddamn door," he muttered as I stepped out of the car and out of the way for Riku to slam the door shut. A check to see if it was closed all the way and we were good to go. I took Riku's hand and we walked into The Nobodies Place (3).

Blond hair stood out in the back of the place. I immediately ran to the back, but slowed when I saw Axel, Demyx, and Zexion sitting on the blue suede couch. All three of them looked just as confused as I was.

"Uh hey guys," I said and took a seat next to Zexion. Riku strolled over and sat next to Axel. Roxas lounged in the chair across from the five of us. He stared at his hands for a long time then finally looked up at us. A deep breath, in and out. Another, in and out. Roxas took two more deep breaths and stood up, but decided against it and sat back down.

"Well," Roxas said after another two minutes of breathing. All of us looked at him, making his fake perky smile fade and his view turned to the floor. "Guys… I don't really know how to say this..." he said, staring at the ground. "Remember our… um… orgy... on Saturday?" His voice sounded awkward. I looked to the right. Axel was smirking and nodding, Demyx giggled, Zexion blushed, and Riku shrugged and nodded. I looked back to Roxas.

"Yes," I said, feeling a little blood rush to my face at the image of Roxas on his hands and knees in front of me, his voice begging for…. I'm getting carried away.

"Well…" Roxas said, wringing his hands like he always does when he's nervous. All of us waited patiently, well most of us. Riku sighed, acting like he had to be somewhere.

"I'm pregnant." The words shot out of his mouth so suddenly they made me jump. And icy chill ran its fingers down my spine. Roxas, pregnant?

"Congratulations!" I cried, looking at the blond. "Who's the father?" He glanced at each of us. His expression was blank except for his eyes. They looked pained, the normal ocean blue now a deeper blue. He hesitated to speak, his hands gripping each other.

"I don't know, one of you," he said quietly yet still loud enough to hear. My mind froze, my heart stopped for a second. He didn't know? Everyone was silent, absorbing the new information.

"What do you mean?" A voice finally broke the silence. Demyx sank to his knees in front of his spot on the couch. "How is there confusion?" He yelled, making everyone around us turn and look at us. Roxas jolted up, his hands fisted at his sides.

"You **all** came inside of** me,** remember?!" He yelled at us, anger and sadness filling his voice. "**That** is how it could be any one of you. Now, if any of you are ready to take responsibility, call me." Roxas stormed out of the building.

Roxas' POV

Tears streamed down my face as I walked towards my apartment. It wasn't that confusing! Why didn't they understand? They all knew about my family and they still… I stopped suddenly outside of the park by my apartment building. My breath was heavy, eyes stinging, and head aching.

I walked into the park and sat on the swings. What was I going to do? I couldn't handle it all on my own…

"Roxas!" I looked up to see Sora running towards me. I stared at his running form, watching his stumble his way to the swing set. "Roxas, I'll help you! I'll be here for you, even if it isn't mine," he cried, tripping and falling on his belly. "I'll help," he whispered after I ran to him. I embraced him, cradling his head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, more tears running down my cheeks. Sora's hands clung to me, clutching my back, comforting me. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, making me jump. I slipped my hand into the pocket and looked at the front of the phone. A text from Axel "all of us will take kare of u. FlameThrower" I smiled a little, giggling for a short second, covering my mouth with the back of my hand to stop them.

"What is it?" Sora said, looking up to my face. I smiled down at him, holding in laughter. "What?" Sora said again, tilting his head to the left a bit.

"You'll all take care of me," I said, letting the laughter spill out of my mouth. Sora gave me the he's-delirious look and sat up on his knees. I balanced myself on my hands and knees and just laughed. Maybe it would be okay after all.

* * *

Alright, review with who you think the dad should be even though there isn't that much depth yet. PLEASE review. Also keep in mind that you can change your choice later on.

(1) His mom is Tifa.

(2) Love Addict by Family Force 5

(3) THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS


End file.
